


it feels like love (when i'm with you)

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Jaehyun had accepted he would spend his birthday on his own, but an unexpected Valentine showed up at the last minute and Jaehyun found himself entranced by the charms of his date, an alpha named Doyoung. Could this be the beginning of a romantic love story?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	it feels like love (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it, my first Omegaverse AU ever!! I'm excited to write it and I've been loving it so far. 
> 
> There's a few untagged side pairings, and I can tell you right away that the rating will go up in the next chapters for smut so I'll update the tags on the story as I add chapters. Also, there's probably going to be eventual mpreg, so feel free not to read if that's not your cup of tea!

The bar is full, which Jaehyun doesn’t find surprising. After all, even if it is Valentine’s Day, there’s plenty of single people looking for a date or to hook up tonight. The music, thankfully, isn’t too loud, but it’s loud enough that there’s already people dancing in the middle of the room. Jaehyun takes out the piece of paper he was given when he came in earlier, and sighs. It’s ironic he got the number 14, which happens to be his birthdate, and it’s even more ironic that this happened on Valentine’s Day. He's had his fair share of jokes about being a Valentine baby, but for now, all he can do is hope that being one will bring him some luck.

_Maybe I shouldn’t feel discouraged_ , Jaehyun thinks as he pockets back the paper, _maybe I’ll meet someone fun tonight_. It’s one of those special event nights where you’re supposed to find the person whose number matches yours, so if Jaehyun’s luck isn’t too bad, his partner might be decent.

From the scents Jaehyun can pick off – and he’s not really good at it but it’s always worth a try – there’s a mix of omegas, betas and alphas alike in the bar. It’s not late yet, so there’s no such thing as people being too heated over the festive atmosphere yet. Everyone seems to be interacting well, and Jaehyun is starting to think that if he wants to find his partner, he should also be more social.

He’s about to get up when a man approaches his table. Curious, Jaehyun remains on his seat and sends him a questioning look. The stranger sends him a wide, toothy and embarrassed smile.

“Can I sit there? Every other seat is taken.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Jaehyun nods.

“Thank you,” the man answers in a cute, almost pleading voice, as if he’s truly relieved to get to sit.

Jaehyun holds back an amused smile, and takes a moment to look at the stranger’s face. He’s handsome, more than the average. His eyes are almond-shaped, and he’s got pretty, pouty lips that Jaehyun thinks must feel nice to kiss. There’s something truly mesmerizing about his face, something that makes Jaehyun want to keep staring. This guy gives him gentle alpha vibes, but he isn’t sure yet.

Jaehyun’s eyes move from the stranger’s face to his neck and graze upon the top of his chest, revealed by the cleavage of his black shirt. His neck would look good covered in kissing marks, Jaehyun muses, and his chest is attractive. Jaehyun licks his lips as his eyes catch the faint outline of the stranger’s pectoral muscles, and he’s thankful for how thin that shirt looks on him because the more he looks, the more he thinks this man is eye candy.

The stranger finally turns towards him, settled nicely on his seat after taking off his jacket, and he sends Jaehyun another smile. He looks kind of shy, an expression that suits him well, and Jaehyun can’t help but smile back.

“I’m Doyoung,” the not-so-stranger-anymore introduces himself, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Doyoung,” Jaehyun grins, “I’m Jaehyun. What brings you here?”

Doyoung shrugs, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“My friends wanted to attend this event, and they made me tag along.”

“And they left you?” Jaehyun teases.

“I left them,” Doyoung corrects with a grin, “I wanted them to realize that maybe it’s time for them to get together instead of looking for someone else.”

Jaehyun goes “oh”, nodding a few times understandingly. Doyoung keeps smiling at him, which Jaehyun appreciates, and he gets his chair closer to Jaehyun’s.

“What about you? Why did you come here tonight?” Doyoung asks.

It’s Jaehyun’s turm to shrug.

“It’s my birthday and I was bored,” he answers truthfully.

It’s not like Jaehyun wanted to be alone on his birthday, but understandably, all of his friends had plans for Valentine’s Day. His best friends, Johnny and Mark, joined him for a birthday lunch, but Jaehyun knew Johnny had planned a romantic date for the night, so seeing them for lunch was good enough. Besides, he’ll be celebrating his birthday tomorrow night with his friends, so it’s just a late celebration. While he understood why he’d be alone tonight, it seemed boring to just stay at home and feel sad and lonely, so that’s why he went out.

To Jaehyun’s surprise, Doyoung’s eyes widen, the white of his eyes so visible compared to his pupils, and this sight is almost comical. He gapes, and Jaehyun blinks in confusion.

“What is it?”

“It’s your birthday today and you’re on your own?” Doyoung asks, his eyes still open too wide.

“Well, um, everyone I know had plans and I didn’t want to stay home,” Jaehyun stutters, unsure why this seems to be such a big deal to Doyoung.

“Do you want to spend the night with me?” Doyoung asks suddenly, and Jaehyun blushes, taken aback.

Doyoung is most definitely his type – he’s probably everyone’s type with that face and what Jaehyun can make out of his body – but he wasn’t expecting him to be so bold. Spending the night together could mean so many things, from just drinking while chatting to maybe even hooking up, but they’ve barely been talking for what, five minutes? Maybe even less?

Jaehyun suddenly remembers the piece of paper he got earlier, and decides to make a bet: he'll let destiny decide for him. 

“You must’ve gotten a paper with a number written on it when you came in, right?” Jaehyun asks back.

This time, it’s Doyoung’s turn to look taken aback. He thinks about it for a second before his face lights up. He rummages through a pocket of his jacket, and gets the paper. Jaehyun takes a deep breath, and looks at it: the number 14 is printed on it, matching his own.

“Why are you grinning?” Doyoung asks, raising a curious eyebrow.

Jaehyun, never parting with his grin, shows his own number.

“I told myself I’d accept your offer if we had the same number. Looks like fate wants us together tonight, Doyoung,” Jaehyun jokes.

Doyoung grins back.

“Can I get you something to drink, to start? We could chat and maybe go dance too, and I’ve got an idea for after too.”

Jaehyun’s blush intensifies at Doyoung’s words. He just can’t believe how much Doyoung planned for them to do together in such a short span of time, and he really likes this, to be perfectly honest.

“Okay, that works for me,” Jaehyun accepts.

“I’ll go to the bar to get us drinks then. What do you want?”

“A mojito would be perfect,” Jaehyun beams, “or the same thing as you, whatever works best.”

“Gotcha,” Doyoung winks, “I’ll be right back.”

Jaehyun watches Doyoung walk up to the bar, and his lips stretch out in a smile. Doyoung looks attractive even from behind, and now Jaehyun can appreciate how wide his shoulders are. That’s the back of a reliable man, Jaehyun thinks to himself, a little amused by his own thoughts.

His waist isn’t that big, so Jaehyun would love to hold it, just to see how it would feel. Oh, he’s got a cute ass too, Jaehyun realizes, and suddenly Doyoung’s offer to dance together sounds more attractive than ever. Jaehyun’s eyes never leave Doyoung’s back, and he watches intently as Doyoung talks to the barman, ordering their drinks. He exchanges a few words with two young men who are standing next to him, probably the friends he came with, Jaehyun figures, and even from there Jaehyun can see him smile.

Jaehyun has no plausible explanation for his attraction to Doyoung, and while he knows to keep his distance with strangers, all the more as he isn't the kind of person who opens up easily, he thinks he can trust Doyoung. It isn't just Doyoung's physical appearance, there's something invisible that seems to pull Jaehyun towards him, and it's nothing like anything Jaehyun has ever felt before. This is entirely new, it feels good and Jaehyun is starting to crave for more.

Doyoung makes it back at last, holding on two glasses tightly as he avoids running into drunk people dancing. Jaehyun gets his drink, wanting to relieve Doyoung from at least one glass, and Doyoung sends him a thankful glance.

"There you go," Doyoung says.

"Thanks a lot, that's really nice of you," Jaehyun answers with a smile.

He can't remember the last time someone offered him a drink, and he can't recall if it ever was by someone as handsome as Doyoung. The more time Jaehyun spends thinking about Doyoung, the stronger his obsession grows, and he wonders what it'll take for him to snap back to reality. For now, it doesn't hurt to enjoy Doyoung's company – and good looks.

"It's your birthday," Doyoung says, "that's the least I can do."

Oh, Jaehyun _really_ likes his smile. _Never stop smiling at me_ , he wishes inwardly before answering.

"You don't know me," Jaehyun counters with a grin.

Doyoung drinks a few gulps of his own mojito before replying.

"I'm getting to know you, that's enough for me," Doyoung retorts cheekily.

Jaehyun sniggers, but leaves it at that.

"I saw you talk to other people at the bar," Jaehyun comments as they're both sipping on their drinks, "your friends?" he asks.

"Yeah, that would be them," Doyoung confirms, "Taeyong is the shortest one, and the guy with long silver hair next to him is Yuta, they're both my best friends."

"The ones who need to get together," Jaehyun remembers, chuckling.

At that, Doyoung lets out a tired sigh.

"Yes. I've been wondering what it'll take for them to realize that they don't need to date other people when they simply have each other. But they're idiots."

"You're pretty harsh," Jaehyun chuckles.

"That's because I've known them for too long," Doyoung shakes his head, "have you never had friends who were obviously meant to be together and yet didn't act on it?"

Jaehyun takes a moment to think about it, but no one comes to mind. While he knows a few people, he doesn't have that many close friends, and among them, Johnny and Mark are the ones he knows best. But they never needed anyone's help to get together, because Mark, the alpha in their couple, made a move on Johnny, his now omega mate, pretty early after their meeting.

Jaehyun remembers how dedicated Mark was while courting Johnny, and how funny it was to see people's surprised expressions when learning that Mark was the alpha in the relationship. To strangers, Johnny may have alpha vibes, with his height, tattoos and mature face, but to anyone who knew him, they could only see him as the sweetheart that he actually was.

And he was a perfect caring partner to Mark's alpha energy, matching Mark's passion and strength. While Mark was physically shorter and had a youthful face, Jaehyun had seen him display alpha behavior, especially near Johnny. A jealous Mark was someone Jaehyun would not like to face off.

But enough about his best friends, Jaehyun thinks, he should answer.

"No one's like that among my friends, the only couple I know got together on their own," Jaehyun grins.

"Lucky you," Doyoung moans, "you don't know what it's like seeing them flirt without realizing it and then going on dates with people they don't even know or don't even like."

"That sucks," Jaehyun concedes, "have you tried dropping hings that they could work out as a couple?"

"Of course I have," Doyoung says, "but they're both convinced the other could never like them and that it's best to move on."

Doyoung rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, making Jaehyun laugh at his reaction.

"They're each as bad as the other, you have no idea," Doyoung complains some more, and Jaehyun's feeling more and more amused that Doyoung is ranting so openly about such a matter to a complete stranger. "Imagine being this stupid, I could never! If you like someone, just tell them, damnit!"

Jaehyun bites his lips as Doyoung finishes his drink in one go, but can't hold back anymore and bursts out in laughter, tears peeking at the corner of his eyes. Doyoung's immediate reaction is to pout, as if he's vexed that Jaehyun is laughing at him, and Jaehyun doesn't calm down right away, too entertained.

"Ah, gosh, sorry," Jaehyun says, wiping his eyes, "you're so funny Doyoung, it's amazing."

"I'm glad that the situation is entertaining for one person at least," Doyoung says, his pout intensifying.

"I'd love to tell you something about me or my friends so that you could also make fun of me, but nothing comes to mind right now," Jaehyun amends.

That makes Doyoung smile, and Jaehyun can tell he's not actually vexed.

"How about dancing instead?" Doyoung suggests with a cheeky smile.

Jaehyun feels strange in his stomach suddenly, in a good way. Dancing with Doyoung among the other party-goers means he'll be close to him, maybe close enough for their torsos to touch and for them to hold onto each other. At the mere thought of Doyoung's hands on his body, Jaehyun has to repress a shiver. He doesnt know if he wants Doyoung to touch him or if he wants to touch Doyoung more, but either way works for him.

"Sure," Jaehyun easily agrees, "I'm in the mood for dancing."

"And like I mentioned earlier, I've got an idea for what we could do after, if you're feeling up for it," Doyoung adds.

Jaehyun remembers that, and now that Doyoung brings it up again, he's curious.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jaehyun teases.

Doyoung flushes, but sends him a cocky smile.

"Yeah, might as well call it a date," he nods.

"You're on, pretty boy," Jaehyun teases back. "I'll go on a date with you."

Doyoung extends his hand, and Jaehyun grabs it, without hesitating. They make their way through what has now turned into a dancefloor in the middle of the room, reaching the bar to give back their glasses, and without letting go of each other, join the dancing mass.

Jaehyun holds tight on Doyoung, even if it isn't truly necessary because there's more than enough room in the bar for the current amount of people dancing. But it's more of a desire to be close to Doyoung rather than a necessity to be reassured he won't lose his partner amidst everyone around them. Jaehyun has decided it's best not to deny his attraction to Doyoung, and it doesn't seem like Doyoung minds anyway.

The song currently playing is some upbeat dance track, meaning everyone on the dancefloor is going a little crazy. Jaehyun can tell some couples have formed already, but whether that's a result from the theme of the night with the matching numbers or not, he doesn't know.

There's couples swaying together left and right, close to each other, their hands sometimes dangerously low on their partner's hips. Others are sharing kisses as they dance, while some seem to be still shy, unsure how far they can go with their partner.

While Jaehyun doesn't know if he'll go as far as kissing Doyoung tonight, he thinks they can make their dancing time together a little sexy. Neither are shy with each other, though the confidence on both sides feels more like a facade than anything else, but Jaehyun also knows there's something else. He hasn't asked Doyoung, but he's almost sure they don't need words to understand each other right now, because there's this feeling between them that is just right.

Jaehyun has heard of people describing love at first sight, but he's never heard of anyone ever describing what he's currently feeling. It's a complex mix between curiosity, desire, and a feeling of belonging. He feels pulled to Doyoung in a way he's never felt with anyone before, and it's fascinating how it doesn't feel scary. Rather, it feels exciting and it leaves a strange, tingling feeling in his bones.

Doyoung pulls him closer, holding him by the hips, and Jaehyun moves closer as well, matching his steps. Now that he's so close to Doyoung, Jaehyun can see they have a small, barely noticeable really height difference, but what centimeters Doyoung is lacking, he's making it up by his presence.

Jaehyun rests his hands on Doyoung's chest, letting Doyoung trap him into a comfortable embrace, and they exchange a smile. Doyoung's chest feels exactly as Jaehyun had imagined, and he loves it. He can feel his pecs under the thin fabric of his shirt, and with the way they're dancing, while Jaehyun's hands touch his torso, Doyoung's cleavage keeps revealing more of his kissable skin.

Jaehyun has half a mind to wonder how many people got to kiss Doyoung there – and elsewhere as well – before he's seized with sudden jealousy he's never felt so strongly. It suffocates him for a brief moment before he can act like himself again, and he's confused as to why whether this matters so much to him.

_What the fuck man, chill_ , Jaehyun scolds himself, _of course he's probably had exes before!_

Why does it feel wrong, then?

"Jaehyun? Are you okay?" Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun realizes he stopped dancing and is now glaring at the floor.

"Ah, uh, yes, sorry," Jaehyun stutters, "I got lost in my own thoughts."

Doyoung smiles in relief, and Jaehyun freezes for a second because Doyoung's smile soothes him.

"How about you focus on me instead?" Doyoung suggests, smirking.

_You idiot, it's precisely because I was busy thinking of you that it made me feel like this_ , Jaehyun wants to retort, but he doesn't.

"Make me," Jaehyun challenges, and Doyoung quirks an eyebrow.

It's a simple gesture, but it makes Jaehyun's legs turn to jelly. Jaehyun doesn't know if Doyoung realizes it, but he doesn't have more time to ponder on the matter because Doyoung brings him impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders tightly and leaving Jaehyun no choice but to circle his waist in return.

That's when Jaehyun realizes the DJ chose to play some slow dance instead of the dance tracks he's been choosing ever since the evening started. That explains why Doyoung got so bold with skinship, Jaehyun understands, but he's not complaining.

He makes eye contact with Doyoung as he squeezes his waist, his fingers brushing Doyoung's bare skin revealed by his shirt lifting up. Doyoung's waist is just as warm as his torso, and there's something electrifying about getting to touch his skin directly and not through fabric.

One of Doyoung's hands starts caressing the back of his head while the other rests on his neck, gently feeling it up, and Jaehyun's skin erupts in goosebumps. Dooyoung obviously feels it and his smirk intensifies, but Jaehyun can tell he's not mocking him or doing this to intimidate him. It's just flirting.

And Jaehyun wants to flirt back.

He spreads his fingers, touching more of Doyoung that way, and to his disappointment, Doyoung doesn't get goosebumps.

"Why are you pouting?" Doyoung asks, never parting with his cheeky smirk.

"Are you not sensitive down there?" Jaehyun asks back, his pout intensifying, "why am I the only one shivering?"

Doyoung chuckles.

"I'm used to skinship, that's why."

Jaehyun's jealousy makes an immediate comeback, and he's pretty sure it shows on his face again because there's a knowing glint in Doyoung's eyes.

"But I'm not just anyone," Jaehyun argues before he can stop himself, "I thought I'd have more effect on you!"

He freezes when he realizes what he just said, and Doyoung also seems surprised.

"That's, um, that kinda came out on its own?" Jaehyun tries to cover up, but it sounds lame even to his own ears. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

_What does "I'm not just anyone" even mean?_ Jaehyun laments inwardly. He's known Doyoung for an hour and he's already feeling way too messed up to be truly fine. He has no reason to be this jealous over nothing but assumptions about Doyoung, and yet he can't help it.

Jaehyun wonders if he should just apologize again and leave for good, but Doyoung laughs, making him look up in surprise. Doyoung comes closer, tip-toeing so as to lean into Jaehyun even more, and he speaks up as a soft smile spreads on his face.

"You're not the only one feeling it, whatever it is that's somehow bonded us tonight," Doyoung says in a gentle voice, "and you definitely have an effect on me, Jaehyun, or else I wouldn't be in your arms."

Oh.

Well, presented like this it does make sense.

"Sorry," Jaehyun repeats, getting redder in the face.

"It's fine, don't sweat it," Doyoung giggles, "though I do find it cute you're being this jealous so quickly, it's entertaining."

Jaehyun's blush extends to his ears and he whines in embarrassment. Doyoung steps back, letting Jaehyun breathe, and his smile is making Jaehyun extremely warm on the inside. He hasn't let go of Jaehyun's shoulders yet, but Jaehyun doesn't mind. He wants, no, needs Doyoung close, for reasons he cannot explain.

The song changes as the previous one comes to an end, and any remains of the soft, romantic atmosphere that had slowly built up vanish, replaced by desire. Jaehyun bites on his lower lip, wondering what's the next step, and Doyoung makes them keep moving, probably so that no one bumps into them accidentally while dancing.

"Wanna keep dancing and then leave? Or do you want to leave right now?" Doyoung asks.

Jaehyun takes the time to think about it, and the decision is pretty easy to make.

"I'd love to dance with you some more," Jaehyun answers, "and then you can take me to the place you have in mind."

"Cool," Doyoung grins.

They keep dancing facing each other, smiling other almost constantly, and Jaehyun feels more confident. So what if Doyoung makes him feel warm and fuzzy? At least he doesn't make him feel uncomfortable, and Doyoung feels good about him too, so he might as well enjoy it.

What Jaehyun didn't expect was Doyoung suddenly making him turn, and Jaehyun's heart skips a beat as he finds himself back to Doyoung's chest as their hips sway together to the rhythm of the song currently blasting. Apparently, Jaehyun enjoys being manhandled – and that he didn't know until today – because he lets out an unexpected moan at Doyoung's action. He hopes Doyoung didn't hear him, because he embarrassed himself enough for one night and Doyoung already knows he's attracted to him anyway.

"Still good with you?" Doyoung asks in a breath in his ear, and Jaehyun nods feverishly, his face flushing.

Doyoung's bodyrolls feel great against him, and Jaehyun is really liking where this is going. Despite the physical pleasure that dancing so close to Doyoung brings him, though, part of him is also tense. He tenses even more as Doyoung's hands start traveling up and down his chest, touching him through his shirt. Jaehyun moans again, and he archs his back against Doyoung's chest, needing to feel him closer. Doyoung's hands settle on his waist, bringing their hips together, and Jaehyun shivers as Doyoung blows hot air in his ear.

"You're really cute," Doyoung says, "really, really, cute."

"Th-thank you, you too," Jaehyun babbles, not really sure if he can answer properly when his mind is this clouded by pleasure.

One of Doyoung's hands slowly goes back up his chest again, and Jaehyun puts his own hand on top, wanting to feel Doyoung's touch even more. He needs Doyoung to know that he can touch him as much as he wants, wherever he wants.

The song dies down, and Doyoung slowly separates himself from Jaehyun, who's still panting. He comes back to his senses and turns around, facing Doyoung once more. They share a smile, but there's someone who suddenly pushes Jaehyun's back, shoving him right into Doyoung's arms.

Doyoung catches him, and Jaehyun freezes as he growls a harsh "what do you think you're doing?!" at the guy who pushed him. Jaehyun can't turn around, not with the way Doyoung is holding his waist tightly, pressing him against his chest in a protective embrace that feels almost possessive, so he has no idea who pushed him. He knows one thing, though, and it's that Doyoung looks scary right now, the tender look he once had in his eyes replaced by cold anger.

"Sorry," a man grunts, and Jaehyun figures it's the guy who accidentally pushed him.

"Doyoung, it's fine," Jaehyun murmurs, "I'm not hurt."

Doyoung's glare doesn't die down until the man has left, and he pulls Jaehyun with him outside of the dancefloor. Jaehyun has no choice but to follow him, and he's a little surprised that Doyoung's mood changed so quickly.

_I guess he really is an alpha_ , Jaehyun muses, _there's no other explanation for how he reacted_.

Doyoung sighs, and finally lets go of him.

"Sorry for overreacting," he says, "I'm not sure what happened but it was almost a reflex."

"You're fine," Jaehyun shakes his head, "thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it."

Doyoung sends him a thankful smile, visibly happy they understood each other.

"Dancing with you was amazing" he says, a genuine smile spreading on his face.

"Agreed," Jaehyun smiles back, "I wasn't expecting that last dance but it was pretty hot and I liked it," he adds, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding Doyoung's eyes.

"Me too," Doyoung answers on a soft tone. "It's really fun being with you, and..."

He pauses, making Jaehyun look at him.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I feel a connection to you. It's strange but not unpleasant, far from it."

Jaehyun takes a few seconds to understand what Doyoung just admitted, and when he does, a wide smile spreads on his face before he can control himself.

"It feels just right," Jaehyun says, "being with you, I mean, and I also don't know why or how but it just does."

Doyoung nods, his smile also widening, and they share an embarrassed laughter.

"Wanna go to the next place?" Doyoung suggests, and Jaehyun gives him an enthusiastic nod.

This time, they head for the bar's entrance to retrieve their coats, and Jaehyun shivers as the cold winter night wind night hits them in the face.

"Doyoung, please tell me the next place is somewhere warm," Jaehyun asks in a whine.

"Of course it is, there's no way I'd suggest a walk outside in winter," Doyoung chuckles, "it's not too far from here, don't worry."

"My hands are cold," Jaehyun complains aloud, pouting, "I should've brought gloves."

"I forgot mine too," Doyoung chuckles, "give me your hand," he adds, extending his right one towards Jaehyun's left.

Jaehyun obeys, and flushes as Doyoung intertwines their fingers and puts their hands inside the pocket of his coat, thus bringing Jaehyun closer to him.

"I can't do much for your other hand, sorry," Doyoung says with a grin, "but just put it in your pocket, if you have one. I'll help you warm them both once we've reached the place, if you want."

Instead of putting his free hand in his pocket like Doyoung told him to, Jaehyun touches his face, checking how red he's gotten because of Doyoung's words. He's ridiculously sensitive tonight, and he doesn't know how much more he can take.

As they keep walking, Jaehyun steals a glance towards Doyoung, whose cheeks are also red - but it looks like it's just from the cold and not from the flirting. Jaehyun feels comforted by remembering everything that happened tonight so far, though, and how Doyoung expressed several times how much he also felt the same as him.

"We're here," Doyoung says, squeezing Jaehyun's fingers as he speaks.

Jaehyun looks up, and gapes a little when he sees that Doyoung led them to a bakery.

"Is it open so late at night?" Jaehyun asks.

"Yup, it closes a little before midnight," Doyoung confirms.

Jaehyun checks the time on his phone, and sees it's barely 10:30pm. They still have a good hour and a half ahead of them, so Doyoung's right, they have time.

"Their food is delicious, and they've got a nice room where you can sit to enjoy your pastries. What do you say?" Doyoung asks.

"I'm in," Jaehyun accepts with a smile. "You convinced me."

Doyoung reciprocates his smile and pushes the door with his free hand.

Finally it's warm again, and Jaehyun is delighted to smell how sweet the air is inside. He's got kind of a sweet tooth, which makes him wonder about Doyoung. That could be one thing they have in common, and if they were to go on more dates in the future, Jaehyun would be thrilled to go on restaurant and bakery dates.

They walk up to the counter, finally letting go of each other because they need their hands to unbutton their coats, and Jaehyun can't help but frown as the cashier sends Doyoung a wide grin.

"Hey Doyoung, I wasn't expecting to see you here so late at night!"

"Hi Ten," Doyoung greets, "well trust me, if I could've avoided seeing you too, I would've."

Jaehyun's frown intensifies as the two men share a laughter, since this is probably banter they're used to, but Jaehyun was quite content with having Doyoung's attention to himself.

"And this is?" the cashier named Ten asks, looking at Jaehyun with interest.

"This is Jaehyun, my date," Doyoung says, "Jaehyun, Ten is one of my friends."

"Nice to meet you Jaehyun, I hope Doyoung there has treated you right so far," Ten grins cheekily, "if not, feel free to let me know and I'll poison his drink."

Jaehyun blinks. He wasn't expecting this, but he's glad Ten doesn't seem to be interested in Doyoung like him. If anything, Ten seems like a lot of fun and the kind of person with whom he could rile Doyoung up, which is another nice perspective for a future in which he would be dating Doyoung.

"Thanks Ten, it's nice to meet you too," Jaehyun answers, "Doyoung's been really good to me, but I'll keep your words in mind," he concludes with a smile.

"You don't have to," Doyoung pouts, "I have enough on my hands with Ten, I'd appreciate if you kept being sweet to me."

Jaehyun smiles at him tenderly, and chuckles.

"Okay, okay."

Ten clears his throat.

"If you guys are done flirting, you can order."

Oh, right.

Jaehyun breaks eye contact with Doyoung and coughs.

"Do you have anything specific for Valentine's Day?" Doyoung asks.

"Free drinks if you buy two pastries or two slices of cake," Ten informs.

"Cool," Doyoung says, "Jaehyun, what do you want? I'm paying."

"What, again? But you already bought my drink earlier," Jaehyun protests.

"I'm not taking no as an answer, it's your birthday," Doyoung retorts, shaking his head.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest some more, but gives up as a better idea blooms in his mind.

"I'll be paying for the food on our next date, then," he offers, trying to sound smug.

"Gotcha," Doyoung easily accepts, and Jaehyun beams.

Jaehyun tells Doyoung he'd like a slice of strawberry and chocolate cake and some hot matcha tea, then Doyoung tells him to go ahead and find a table where they could sit. Jaehyun nods, and heads for the room Doyoung mentioned earlier.

He finds it within seconds, and can't help but chuckle at the obviously Valentine's themed decoration. From pink tablecloths to pastel flower garlands on the walls, everything screams "romance". There's even fake candles on the tables, but they're not too badly made. As he sits down at a table meant for two, Jaehyun hopes Doyoung doesn't have a flower allergy, because a vase with a few roses adorns each table.

After putting his coat on a chair, Jaehyun decides to go to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands. Once he's back, he takes out his phone to answers texts from his friends and family members wishing him a happy birthday.

He just texted the groupchat he has with Mark and Johnny to let them know he was with someone tonight when he hears footsteps, and at last Doyoung appears. Jaehyun gapes, because on his cake slice, Doyoung visibly asked Ten to add a real candle and light it up.

"Happy birthday!" Doyoung exclaims as he puts down the tray with their slices of cake and their drinks.

"You're too much, Doyoung," Jaehyun says, feeling genuinely moved. "You did more for me today than most people I know."

Doyoung blushes, visibly happy with Jaehyun's words.

"I'm not even trying to impress you or anything," Doyoung says, "but from the moment you told me it was your birthday, I immediately knew I wanted to treat you to some cake."

He pauses, then adds, in a much quieter voice.

"It makes me happy to see you happy."

Jaehyun flushes, and coughs.

"Um, anyway!" Doyoung exclaims, "make a wish, and blow your candle."

Jaehyun nods, and joins his hands before closing his eyes. There's so many things he could wish for, and usually it's always things like being healthy or succeeding at an exam. But this time, Jaehyun wants to wish for something even more specific.

_If I'm meant to be with Doyoung, please let it happen_. _That's the wish I'll go with this year._

He opens his eyes again, and blows the candle in one go. Doyoung claps with enthusiasm, and tells him he'll go to the restroom real quick before they can dig in. Jaehyun nods, and once Doyoung is back, they start devouring their cakes.

"It really is delicious," Jaehyun admits, "and their drinks are so good too!"

"I told you," Doyoung grins.

"Being born in winter is hard," Jaehyun says, munching on his mouthful of cake, "it's just so cold. I'm glad we have stuff like nice food and warm drinks to cheer up."

"Tell me about it," Doyoung sighs, "I'm also born in winter so I know the feeling."

"When's your birthday?" Jaehyun asks, eager to know.

"February 1st, I turned twenty-three the other day," Doyoung smiles.

Jaehyun suddenly feels betrayed.

"You could've let me buy you cake!" he protests, "our birthdays are so close!"

"See, I knew that was how you would react and that's why I didn't tell you because it would've escalated into a fight between who would pay what and Ten would've yelled at us," Doyoung delivers quickly, not letting Jaehyun room to argue, "besides, I agreed to let you pay for the food on our next date, so what are you complaining about?"

Jaehyun pouts, trying to come off as annoyed, but he fails miserably.

"You don't like losing, do you," Jaehyun finally says, shaking his head.

"I hate losing with a passion," Doyoung answers, not missing a beat.

Jaehyun lets out an amused sigh, but lets him have that victory.

"I forgot to ask you, how old did you turn?" Doyoung then asks.

"Take a guess," Jaehyun sniggers.

Doyoung takes a good look at him before answering.

"Twenty-two."

"Wow, you're good," Jaehyun says, a little taken aback Doyoung guessed correctly on his first try.

"I had a hunch you might be younger than me but not by a lot," Doyoung chuckles.

There's a pause, and they both start laughing as they hear Ten sing from the other side of the bakery. Jaehyun finds it extremely cute how Doyoung has a "hahaha" kind of laughter which seems to make his whole body shake when he lets it out.

"He must be pretty bored, all alone on Valentine's Day manning the bakery," Jaehyun comments, sympathizing with Ten.

There's no one besides them in the bakery, and it's not difficult to imagine why. Jaehyun guesses most people who wanted to come have a date here did so during the day, the night being reserved for dinners in restaurants or nights out in bars and clubs.

"He is pretty bored tonight," Doyoung confirms, "we talked while he was preparing our orders and the day was pretty busy but it all died down around 8pm. Ten's actually got a boyfriend, who's also one of my friends, but they didn't even plan anything for today because Ten knew he'd have to work."

"That sucks..." Jaehyun murmurs, feeling genuinely disappointed for Ten and his boyfriend. "I supposed there's no way he could close earlier than planned?"

"Not really," Doyoung shakes his head, "it's a classic case of the boss leaving an employee manning the store while they themselves head home early. Usually Ten's shifts aren't too bad, but this time, he got unlucky."

They sigh at the same time, and listen to Ten sing along the radio a little more before resuming their conversation. Remembering that Doyoung offered to warm up his hands, Jaehyun ponders for a second if he should be bold and take Doyoung's hand, currently only a few centimeters away from his. He decides to go for it, hoping he won't get too red with embarrassment. Doyoung easily weaves their fingers together, as if they had held hands forever, and Jaehyun gulps down.

"Give me your other hand too, I said I'd hold both," Doyoung teases.

"Okay," Jaehyun croaks, his skin on fire from just holding hands with Doyoung.

"So," Doyoung says as he rubs the back of one of Jaehyun's hand with his thumb, "what do you do for a living? Are you still a student?"

"Yes, I'm still studying," Jaehyun confirms, "I'm planning on becoming a sports teacher. You?"

"I'm also planning on becoming a teacher, but a music teacher," Doyoung grins, "I assume you go to the university nearby?"

"I do. It was the closest one from home and one of my aunts happened to have an apartment in the neighborhood so she knocked off the rent for me and that allowed me to move out not too far from my parents. I love them but I needed a change of air, and my relationship with them has considerably improved now that we don't live together anymore."

Jaehyun isn't sure why he's disclosing so many personal information so early on to Doyoung, who's still a stranger, but he can't help it. Talking to Doyoung feels so comfortable, like they've been friends for a long time, and he finds himself spilling facts about his life before he can even think about it.

"That's nice," Doyoung nods with a smile, "my parents don't live in that city, actually, but they're not too far. Just like you, I needed a change of air, and now I'm living with Yuta and Taeyong. We're a good thirty minutes away from the university, but our place is pretty nice, so I'm not complaining."

"Is it fun living with roommates?" Jaehyun asks, curious. "I've always been on my own so I've been wondering."

"It's fun, for the most part," Doyoung answers, "living with my best friends is pretty cool because we know each other the most, we have similar tastes and similar lifestyles. But living with roommates is also about compromising, and that's where it gets tricky. Taeyong and I often argue, nothing serious but we're still pretty loud, so Yuta has to deal with that. Meanwhile, speaking of Yuta, he's not good at cleaning while Taeyong and I hate dirt, so it's all about balance."

Jaehyun nods, and he squeezes Doyoung's hands.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" he asks.

Doyoung chuckles.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything?"

Doyoung laughs at that, louder than before.

"Everything?" he repeats, "are you sure?"

"I have time," Jaehyun replies, grinning. "Tell me."

Jaehyun doesn't see the time pass by as they keep chatting, gradually revealing more about themselves. When Ten comes to their table to inform them that he's about to close the shop, Jaehyun feels flustered and confused to have spent so much time in Doyoung's company without having realizing it.

They exit the bakery after wishing Ten a safe trip back home, and Ten reassures them by telling them his boyfriend will come pick him up.

"Say hi to Kun for me," Doyoung says as Ten closes the door behind them.

"Will do," Ten promises with a wink.

They find themselves in the cold once more, and Jaehyun asks Doyoung a question on impulse.

"Do you want to come over?"

Doyoung blinks, visibly taken aback.

"Uh, tonight?"

"Yes, tonight," Jaehyun replies, amused by Doyoung's answer, "you mentioned you live far away, right? My place is just a ten minute walk from here. Besides, it's freezing, and I'd rather have you safe with me than know you in the cold."

At that, Doyoung bursts out in laughter.

"Jaehyun, it is cold but not cold to the point it's dangerous. How do you think I survived the past winters without you in my life?"

Jaehyun flushes and he lets out a whine.

"If you don't wanna come over, just say so, there's no need to make me feel embarrassed!"

"Of course I'll come over, silly," Doyoung finally says, "lead the way."

And Jaehyun does just that, holding onto Doyoung's arm tightly as they walk in the cold. They've already talked so much tonight and yet they don't seem to have ran out of subjects of conversation, which is definitely a good thing. Jaehyun might be a little in love with Doyoung, in love with his handsome face and hot body, in love with his voice and his deep laughter, and in love with every little fact that makes up a whole Kim Doyoung once they're added up.

They're finally in the elevator, already starting to unbutton their coats because it's quite warm in the building as compared to outside. Jaehyun suddenly remembers that Doyoung mentioned a couple times that he was a clean person who disliked anything messy and dirty, and he bites his lower lip as he tries to remember whether his apartment fits Doyoung's standards of cleanliness or not.

"What are you thinking about?" Doyoung asks, and Jaehyun looks up, surprised he got caught lost in his own thoughts.

"Um, I was mentally checking if my apartment is clean enough," Jaehyun explains, feeling lame.

"Even if it isn't, as long as it's not a complete disaster I won't mind," Doyoung reassures him. "I'm well aware that it's impossible to keep a place clean all the time."

"Cool," Jaehyun sighs in relief.

The elevator goes "ding", indicating they've reached Jaehyun's floor. They're in front of Jaehyun's door within seconds, and Jaehyun unlocks it with trembling hands. He's annoyed to be nervous at the thought of having Doyoung over, but he just can't help it. His best guess is that it's all of a mix of being a little anxious given he's having a stranger over and of feeling excited because he's developing the biggest crush he's ever had.

"Welcome to my home," Jaehyun says in a joking tone as he turns on the light in his hall.

"Thanks for having me over," Doyoung answers in a similar tone, "it looks very cozy."

"I like feeling comfortable in my own space," Jaehyun elaborates, smiling.

Doyoung smiles back, and they take off their shoes. As they're washing their hands in the kitchen, Jaehyun tells Doyoung he's planning on showering before they go to bed.

"Do you wanna shower too? I can lend you a towel and clothes," Jaehyun says.

"I'd love too, thank you for being so sweet," Doyoung replies.

Jaehyun flushes, and Doyoung is pretty pink in the face as he follows him to his room.

Jaehyun tells Doyoung to shower first, since he's the guest, and after a little arguing, Doyoung gives in. Jaehyun then takes out his phone again and answers the last birthday texts he couldn't answer earlier, and he also texts Johnny and Mark to let them know he made it back home.

Doyoung leaves the bathroom pretty quickly, and Jaehyun gulps down at the sight of Doyoung in his clothes.

"You look good," Jaehyun tells him, and Doyoung laughs.

"Your clothes are comfortable and they smell like you, I like it," he answers with a wink.

Jaehyun pinches Doyoung's waist as he passes by him to go into the bathroom, and Doyoung’s laugh only gets louder. Jaehyun decides to shower quickly, impatient to get into bed with Doyoung. He doesn't think much will happen tonight, but he's not disappointed because talking to Doyoung is good enough for now. He's extremely interesting in knowing all about Doyoung and anything like sex can definitely wait.

_I wouldn't be opposed to kissing and making out, though_ , Jaehyun muses as he dries his body with his towel.

He exits the bathroom fully dressed, and raises a curious eyebrow when Doyoung sends him a puppy eyed look.

"Would you happen to have a spare toothbrush, by any chance? I'm not a fan of going to bed without brushing my teeth."

Oh, right.

"Yup, I do," Jaehyun replies, not believing he forgot that Doyoung also needed to brush his teeth.

"Cool, thanks again," Doyoung grins.

They find themselves brushing their teeth side by side, and it's a little funny to see each other with toothpaste all over their mouths. Once Jaehyun is done rinsing his mouth after Doyoung, they smile at each other as they make eye contact, and Doyoung giggles.

"This feels ridiculously domestic," Doyoung comments, and he sounds so happy about it that Jaehyun's grin can only grow bigger.

"I know right," Jaehyun approves, elbowing him jokingly.

Doyoung reciprocates the action, and they head for Jaehyun's bed while play fighting. Jaehyun turns off all the lights as they walk, and he closes the door of his bedroom while Doyoung waits near the bed, visibly unsure if he should lie down under the sheets right away or not.

Jaehyun, sensing his hesitation, sends him a toothy grin.

"It's fine, let's get in the bed. I mean, you don't mind sharing the bed, right? If you don't want to, I can always sleep on the couch and leave you the bed."

"Oh, I'm not worried about me," Doyoung says, waving a hand, "it's more about you."

Jaehyun feels genuinely lost. He tilts his head and looks at Doyoung with confusion painted all over his face.

"Sorry, but I'm not following," Jaehyun says.

Doyoung bites his lip, and shifts on his feet.

"You might have noticed that I'm an alpha, right? But I'm not sure about you. At first I thought you were a beta because your scent isn't that strong, but your reactions made me rethink it and I think you might be an omega? So, um, what I'm trying to say is that if you're an unmated omega, are you really feeling comfortable with sharing a bed with an alpha?"

Oh.

Looks like it's time to tell Doyoung the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated! Publishing a multi-chaptered fic is quite a challenge I'm tackling here and I'd love to hear what you thought of the story so far ♡♡♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
